1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for game machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cartridge for game machine to be fitted in a home video game machine used as being connected to a television receiver or a CRT display, or a portable game machine with a small display or the like, and being detachably fitted to the game machine depending on the nature of the game (game program).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cartridge for game machine comprises, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 62-117650 (hereinafter prior art 1), a cartridge (10, reference numeral shown in FIG. 1, same hereinafter), a case (12), and a board (18). The board (18) includes a protrusion (20) forming contacts (22), and the protrusion (20) is exposed through an opening (16) in a protrusion (14) of the case (12). At the time of use, the protrusion (20) is inserted into an edge connector (32) of a game machine main body (30), and each contact (22) is connected electrically to the circuit of the game machine (30).
In a state out of use not fitted in the game machine, a constitution for covering the contact area of the cartridge board is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 53-26611 (prior art 2). The cartridge (28, reference numeral shown in FIG. 4, same hereinafter) disclosed in prior art 2 comprises external housings (60, 62) accommodating a printed circuit board (66) and a door assembly (64). The door assembly (64) is composed of a single formed unit containing a lid (65), a pivot (84) and an L-member (86), and usually the lid (65) is deviated in a closed position by a spring (92).
When the cartridge (28) is inserted into an opening (26) of the game machine console (10), a leg (90) of the L-member (86) is engaged with a tab (119) and rotated, and the lid (65) is opened. When the cartridge (28) is further inserted, the board (66) advances into the game machine (10) side door assembly (110), and a contact ribbon (80) and a contact member (160) are electrically connected.
In the prior art 1, since the contacts (22) are exposed outside, the user may possibly touch the contacts (22) by hand or dust or dirt may deposit, and rusting is likely to be caused by fingerprints or dust, which may lead to faulty contact or malfunction.
In the prior art 2, although the cartridge board is not exposed, it is always thrust only with a spring, and there is no particular means for keep in closed state and it can be easily opened by hand, and hence the problems of the prior art 1 are not solved. Moreover, it requires many members and the structure is complicated, and assembling is difficult. Containing movable parts, trouble and breakage are likely to occur when detaching and attaching are repeated frequently.